Tengaku
Tengaku (天樂), conosciuto anche come Music of Heavens, è un Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Yuuyu. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Nostalogic. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Rin's shout vocals echo throughout this bold guitar rock track as she wails away on her guitar in a traditional temple. Join her and experience the power of "Tengaku" for yourself!"'' Liriche Giapponese=青い時間　さよなら告げる 雨避けの傘は僕を抛り捨てた 訪れてた　夏にも気付かずに 此処は何処だ　僕は誰だと　吼える 終わりが無い、と　行き先を殺す 分かるはずが無い、と　景色を刺した 自分で築いた森の外に踏み出せずに 何故　歩き出さないの？ 何故　創り上げないの？ そうして何も始まらないまま 朽ちて腐り行く人を　屍を　超えて 今　打ち鳴らす衝動の刃が世界を砕く 朝焼けが追いつく前に ぐしゃぐしゃに割れた音で構わない　天樂を 何故　立ち止まっていたのか 何故　拒み続けたのか そうして悩み続けた先には 芽生え狂い咲く音を　帰り道　捨てて 今　打ち鳴らす衝動の刃が世界を砕く 目が眩むほど美しい 泡沫に揺れた音で貫いて　天樂を 今　咲き誇る狂色の葉が世界を飾る 朝焼けが追いつく前に その核に触れた声を張り上げて　天樂を|-|Romaji=aoi jikan sayonara tsugeru amayoke no kasa wa boku o hourisuteta otozureteta natsu ni mo kizukazu ni koko wa doko da boku wa dareda to hoeru owari ga nai, to yukisaki o korosu wakaru hazu ga nai, to keshiki o sashita jibun de kizuita mori no soto ni fumidasezu ni naze arukidasanai no? naze tsukuriagenai no? soushite nanimo hajimaranai mama kuchite kusariyuku hito o shikabane o koete ima uchinarasu shoudou no ha ga sekai o kudaku asayake ga oitsuku mae ni gushagusha ni wareta oto de kamawanai tengaku o naze tachidomatteita no ka naze kobamitsuzuketa no ka soushite nayamitsuzuketa saki ni wa mebae kuruizaku oto o kaerimichi sutete ima uchinarasu shoudou no ha ga sekai o kudaku me ga kuramu hodo utsukushii utakata ni yureta oto de tsuranuite tengaku o ima sakihokoru kyoushoku no ha ga sekai o kazaru asayake ga oitsuku mae ni sono kaku ni fureta koe o hariagete tengaku o|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di googoo888' The blue time tells me goodbye My sheltering umbrella casts me aside Without me noticing, summer came to visit I howl. "Where am I? Who am I?" I kill the destination so that there is no end I stitch the scenery together until there's nothing familiar left I can't step out of this forest that I've built for myself Why haven't I started walking? Why haven't I made anything? And so nothing has started I surpass the corpses and those who rot but move forward The blade of impulse that I ring out now smashes up the world Before the glow of sunrise overtakes me I don't care about this soggy, broken up sound　Music of heavens Why was I standing still? Why did I continue the rejection? And in the future where the trouble continues The sound of buds blooming madly will cast aside the way back home The blade of impulse that I ring out now smashes up the world The sound piercing through those swaying bubbles So beautifully they dazzle my eyes　Music of heavens The petals of a now fully bloomed look of madness adorn the world Before the glow of sunrise overtakes me This raising voice touches its core　Music of heavens Video ( Tengaku Hatsune Miku Project Diva f -)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【鏡音リン】天樂【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2009